The three songs of Christmas
by Yaoi Queen the 13th
Summary: Secret Santa are always fun, right? When Hizashi organizes one for the teachers, Shouta picks Toshinori. And Kirishima, mirroring the teachers does one for his group. Sadly, Katsuki gets Izuku. Now both must find the perfect gift for their secret Santa but they soon learn that what they really want can't be bought at a store or gift wrapped. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Grown up Christmas list

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off this.

December 1st

"Ho ho ho merry Christmas." If Shouta heard Hizashi say that one more time the school might need to look for at least two new teachers.

"Why are you still screaming that nonsense?" Shout bubbled deeper into his scarf. This time of year always brought out the worst in him. The kids had lost their minds. The staff equally so but now expected him to participate in some nonsensical secret Santa and if he didn't he could only anticipate loud music being blasted next to his apartment for the next 5 months.

"Oh come one. Where is your Christmas spirit?"

"I think he left it wrapped up and will open it on Christmas morning." Toshinori had to put his two cents in to this.

"You would participate in this game."

"Of course. What is wrong with spreading a bit of cheer?"

Signing, there was nothing else to be done but reach into the red and white Santa hat to snatch a name.

 _God help me._ As he read the name over and over again, willing it to change. It had to be Toshinori. Of course the fates would conspire to do so.

December 2

"Any plans for the break, Izuku?"

"Just staying with my mother. We really don't have family in the area and traveling at this time of year is hard. But it will be a nice week anyway. How about you, Ochako?"

"Same here. By the way…Kirishima is throwing a Christmas party. Did you want to go?"

Kirishima throwing a party was no surprise. He partied whenever he could for fair or foul. The guy loved games and loved it even more when people were laughing with him. But Christmas parties were different. The booze was different, the games and then there was the mistletoe. Blood rushed to his checks as thought of the potential guest list and who he might get caught under the mistletoe with. Most he could laugh off but if it were Kacchan…

"I don't know."

"Of course you are coming." A bulky arm wrapped around his neck pulling him close to an extremely hard chest. Kirishima smiling the whole time. "It's going to be great. And I plan for the celebrations to go on long after the parties over!"

This couldn't be good. "What do you mean?"

"I heard the staff was doing some kind of secret Santa. I'm not one for copying but…it's a good idea. Don't give me that look. It's a great way for use to bond. What could go wrong?"

December 3

What could go wrong? What was the exact thought Shouta had when his hand went into the hat. But everything had. How the hell could he find a gift for the man who, most likely received every gift under the sun for admirers around the globe. A gift card. That's what he would give him. No one could say anything about that.

"No gift cards!" Except Hizashi. The fucker. And cash most likely was out as well.

December 4

From deep within the confines of Kirishima's apartment, Izuku's nightmare started to spin out of control as they went from one holiday themed game to another. Thankfully, Kirishima had forgotten the mistletoe and he was at least safe from kissing anyone of his friends. At the moment.

"Ok. That name of the game is "Dear Santa". Each of use will pretend to write a letter to Santa and the best one wins!" Holding up a stack of lined paper and a bunch of random pens, most likely stolen from the bank.

"What do we get if we win?"

"Not sure. Probably the left over booze."

"Some prize."

"Please explain exactly how we are supposed to win. The "best letter to Santa is a bit vague since each of us has a different option on what our desires might be."

"Glasses, shut up and lets get this shit over with. I plan to drink myself into a blacking out so I won't remember any of this stupid shit." Katsuki in peak form grabbed the pen and paper. Pen instantly going to work.

"But-"

"Shut up, Deku and do what he says. Problem will ask for All Might shit."

As the half hour ticked away, Izuku stared at the blank lined paper hoping to write something heartfelt (cause everyone would know if it wasn't) but not foolish (cause he had a all too often habit of doing so). What did he want? With The tree twinkling in the background, he knew the truth. Nothing underneath it would be what he wanted. Growing up everyone always asked for the biggest and newest toy. Something shiny to be wrapped under the tree. But even if money had not been an issue in his home, that wasn't his heart's wish.

 _Let me be a fool. Not like that's anything new._ Mind set, his pen went to paper.

The timer when off and Kirishima read the letter. Each one asking for something brand new or for the latest gadget on the market.

"It figures Katsuki would ask for new bike. What's wrong with your old one?"

"Nothing. But this one the gears have a special coating to keep them from sticking."

"True. Not bad. I think Katsuki might be the winner."

"Wait. What about Deku's?" Katsuki's grin was all but merry. There really were times he got off on humiliating the boy. And today was no different.

"Right, I forgot. Ok, let me see." Grabbing the paper out of Izuku's hands. Red eyes looked over it. A pause as he looked to the paper and back at his friend. "Uh, Izuku, I think you need to do this over. Did you not know what to do?"

"No, I did."

"Let me see this…" Kaskui snatching the paper. His voice clear as a bell as he read for the whole group to hear.

"Dear Santa,

Every year people ask what they want you to bring them but the truth is, if I had been asked this maybe 10 years ago, I'd say something like a toy. But I'm not a little kid and what I want might be too big for you to deliver. I know it won't fit in your sleigh and it might seem a bit silly but this is something I've been dreaming about for as long as I can remember.

Everyday I see people hurting, thinking it will never change. Their homes torn apart by war or they must face each day knowing there will be pain and suffering. If you can do anything, please let time heal their hearts. Let them know there is someone who cares for them and that even if their lives are all falling apart, things will get better.

So, that is my wish. Not for me but for everyone in need. Please, if you are out there, show me.

Love,

Izuku"

The only sound was the white noise from the Christmas tree as the electricity rushed to the blinking blubs. Even Katsuki was having trouble find a quip or put down.

"Is…this really want you want, Izuku?" Shouto's hand rested on his should more for his own support than Izuku's.

"It's hard having hope and sometimes, you are convinced the pain will never go away and sometimes, it doesn't. The hurt can be so deep that nothing can ever heal it." He hadn't meant to kill the mood. But they wanted honestly. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I mean isn't that what we all really want deep inside? To make the world a better place. Come on, we're super heroes in training. I just…you know…wrote it down. Anyway, let's give Kacchan the liquor and move on to the secret Santa!" Even if his smile did reach his eyes, it was more fake than Santas at the malls and just as haunting.

Katsuki had forgotten how hard the holidays were for him. While most people had all their friends and family around, Deku only had his mother and partially thanks to him for scaring away any potential friends. But even now as he was surrounded by love, the pain and loneliness still dwells. As the hat was passed around, it seemed the like he was being visited by the three ghosts of Christmas. Visions of his youth playing with Deku slowly morphed showing the bully had become which bled into him standing on top of a roof, Deku at the edge. Katsuki's legs going as fast as they could but not able to reach him in time as he plummets to his death. I really need another drink. As he reached inside, the clinching of shackles echoed in his mind only to stop when he read the name …Izuku…

December 5

Shouta gripped Hizashi's arm as his friend tried to make his escape. "I want to change the person!" He voice grumbled as he tried to contain his rage. "Or at the very least let me get a fucking gift card."

"Dude, that's not how this works. The point of the secret Santa is not to just give and get gifts but to get to know each other. I mean who could you have possibly gotten that it could be so bad?"

Tired eyes narrowed conveying more than words ever could. "Oh…" The silent shattered to the all too familiar sound of a way too cheerful voice. "But! What's done is done. If you are not sure what to get Toshinori, why don't stalk, I mean hang out with him. Then you can get some ideas."

"I hate you."

December 6

"So, please explain why you are following me around? Not that I don't enjoy your company?" Toshinori swerved in and out of the crowd of people with Shouta not far behind.

Toshinori being the gullible and trusting type would believe anything anyone told him. Or at least a trusted co-worker. "I'm trying to find a gift from Hizashi. And I need help."

"But I picked Hizashi from the Secret Santa. Why are you shopping for him?"

Crap! "I always get him something."

"That's wonderful! Then you can help me. I've been thinking over and over what I could get him but nothing seems right," A large hand grabbed his side as he hunched over panting.

"Are you alright?" He hadn't thought a brisk walk in the mall would over exert the top super hero. But at least he wasn't coughing up blood yet.

"Yes. I just need to rest. Why don't we get a drink?"

Thankfully, even though the mall's food court was packed, they were able to find a table. "It's a Christmas miracle!" He laughed sitting down enjoying how the pain in his feet along with his side seemed to ebb.

As Toshinori tried to recuperate, Shouta's mind once again went back to his own gift dilemma. What could he get the man sitting across from him? What could he possibly want or need? He wasn't cruel enough to buy a cane as a joke but what could he get him.

"Shouta?"

"Um?"

"I know this wasn't planned but I thank you for coming out with me. It gets a little lonely doing everything by yourself."

"I find it hard to believe you are lonely. How can you be lonely when everyone around the globe is looking after you?"

"Really? You think everyone. Do you think they would like me if they really knew I was this." Motioning to his skeleton like form. "Is all that I am. All that I will be. When the world finds out, there will be no one thinking of me as a great hero. Only a fraud. Even still when I am in that form, I'm still alone. I can be standing in a room full of people and still feel like I am the only one there. It's a lonely career that I choose and no one seems to get it. Everyone always 'oh you're so famous.' but that comes with a price."

"But in a sense, they might never find out. And you still have the other superheroes."

"Still, at this time of year, I wonder what my life would have been had I chosen differently. In our line of work, we are condemned to loneliness. Our only companions are each other and if we choose not to seek them out, then what do we have? You might think this whole secret Santa thing is a bunch of crap but he gets it. He sees the loneliness and wants to help. Can you blame Hizashi, really? People all around him saddened by this invisible burden? Honestly. How many of us do you think will find love and get married? Have a family or even grow old? I don't. But I still dream about it."

Even after years of knowing Toshinori, Shouta still forgot the man was mortal not the figure flashed up on the big screens. A person who could be broken and bleed. Now his heart was just like the rest of him body.

This fic is such a rush job but yesterday at work I hear "Where are you Christmas?" and images started to fly into my head. Bringing me to this. Each chapter will have a song attached to it. The first song is "Grown up Christmas List". Next will be "Believe" and finally, "Where are you Christmas?"

 **"My Grown Up Christmas List"**

Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies

Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream

So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list

As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree

But heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up christmas list  
This is my only life long wish  
This is my grown up christmas list


	2. Chapter 2

Believe

December 18

As time ticked forward to Christmas, Katsuki was no closer to finding a gift for Deku as he was when this whole ordeal started. Grumbling and mumbling the whole way to the mall, he wanted nothing more than to strangle his two friends laughing at his plight. "This is your fault, you know. If it hadn't been for you and this fucking secret Santa, I would be home now relaxing."

"Yeah, right. If you were home, you'd be terrorizing you mother."

"Yeah that's me relaxing."

"Wow! It's like the whole city is here! But seriously, what are you going to get him? It's only a week left till Christmas. I mean you've known the guy your whole life so how hard could it be?" Denki asked looking at the chaos that was the mall hallways.

True, he had known Deku most of his life. But this year was different. No longer did he see him as some insignificant speck but as a person worthy of his attention and notice. Maybe it was those weird flashes he had when he picked the name from the hat or maybe it was that time of year but either way, whatever he got Deku, it had to be perfect. Action figures were out of the question. Deku had enough to start his own toy store. Didn't want to get school supplies, all though Deku would definitely appreciate it. But anything would be appreciated. Anything, no matter how big or small.

 _This is much harder than I thought._

Maybe Denki was right and the whole city was in the mall because even in the crowded mall, Katsuki was still able to spot a all too familiar green head of hair among the throngs of people rushing to do their last minute shopping. He needed so advice and who better to give it to him then Deku himself! Obviously walking up to him and saying hey what you want was out of the question. At least for Katsuki but his friends on the other hand…well they were there to help him, weren't they?

Bringing the two knuckleheads into a huddle, they came up with a plan. The dear Santa letters had been a burst but a conversation might yield more information. Kirishima would go up and flat out ask Deku what he wanted. Whatever the idiot said, he would get.

 _It's going to something simple and stupid. I just know it._ From his vantage point, Katsuki watched with anticipation as Kirishima approached Deku. It was difficult to stay hidden even in the crowd but more so to be able to hear the words transpiring between them.

"Izuku! Wait up!" His green curls stopped mid bounce hearing his name. School had let out and being so busy running errands for his mother, he rarely had time to call any of his school friends.

"Kirishima, Denki. How have you two been? I feel like its been ages since the party. Did you finish getting your gift for your secret Santa?"

"Yeah. Got the little guy a claw grabby thing. Thought it might help since some evil genius thought to give him the top locker."

"I think he would like that. What about you, Denki?"

"Still undecided between the stuffed frog or the popcorn making kit?"

"Popcorn making kit?"

"Yeah. Figured she could throw the popcorn up in the air and practice catching it with her tongue. What about you?"

"Oh, I got him a strap for his glasses. Last one he had snapped."

 _Oh thank god he doesn't have me._

"But enough about everyone else. Seriously, I've been thinking about that whole dear Santa thing and I really, really want to know what you want." Kirishima lend close hoping that maybe, just maybe, Izuku would whisper it in his ear.

"Kirishima-"

"None of this whole "save the world" stuff either. Pretend to be greedy for once. What would you like? Heart of hearts for you. Come on, we're friends! Tell us."

Rudolph's red nose was put to shame at the color of Deku's face. Whatever it was must be pretty embarrassing.

 _Oh god, please be something like condoms so he could get laid._

"Izuku" His eyes meet Denki. "It's still not something we can't buy in a store, can we?"

"You'll laugh."

"No, we won't."

"And I'll punch anyone who does!"

The manic gleam in Kirishima eyes reminded why he was grateful to have such wonderful friends. "We used to be so close. But as we grew up, more like when I was told I would never have a quirk, everything changed. I just-"

"It's more than longing for the past, isn't it? You know longer want what you had but what might have been. That warm feeling in you grew stronger for him. Not weaker."

Was there such a thing as a mind-reading quirk? Did Denki have two of them? "No, I am just observant. Every time he looks away, you look at him. Behind all the layers, I see something like love."

"Enough." Izuku needed so space. "It's nothing. Really. Look I will see you guys at the tree lighting on Christmas Eve!"

"I never thought of him as a liar." Denki grumbled thinking of what to report back to Katsuki. But as they approached him, his eye spoke more than his words ever could. He had heard the whole thing.

"Here's 20 bucks. Find him something. I'm going home."

"Katsuki-"

"Shut up! I need some time to think!"

December 21

It had been the same almost ritualistic behavior since the beginning of the month for Toshinori and Shouta. Wake up, go to work, and meet each other after work for dinner and to Christmas shop. In that time, Shouta was surprised to find that even in his true form, he still would perform everyday good deeds. Holding the door for a billion people rushing in and out of the mall, offer to carry packages for an elderly couple, getting security when a child was lost and then waiting with said child until parents were located, paying the last little bit of money needed so a boy could by his mother shoes for Christmas. Toshinori was the real deal. A hero through and through.

But what to get the man. "I still don't know what to get him, Shouta."

"Ear plugs."

"No, not for you. For Hizashi."

"A gag then."

"Still not for you." Their time together seemed to bring Shouta in a new light. It turned out the man did posses a sense of humor as dry as it were. But humor none the less and Toshinori often found himself laughing or at the very least smiling along with him.

"It is for him. I would just be putting on him."

"What am I going to do with you?" Chuckling as he took another bit of his pasta.

The two eat in silence enjoying that atmosphere of the busy restaurant. It seemed the place went all out. Glowing Christmas lights framed every door way, an elf on the shelf sitting in a brass chandelier (all thought Shouta thought he should be hanging from a noose), an all too perfect looking tree in the corner complete with toys to be donated in the next few days. Warm seasonal foods and murmured voices of holiday plans mixing with the all too familiar instrumentals of jingle bells. A perfect way to end the day.

"We've become cynics, haven't we?"

"Toshinori?"

This time of year always did weird things to him. Too many memories of being that quirkless child shunned by everyone. Only at this time of year did things seem right but it was all an illusion. Everything seemed so magical but as quick as the eyes flutter, the feeling is gone. "Do you remember being young and everything was magical? Not just the quirks but everything. This time of year more so than others. It seems to me that as we grow up with believe in the magic less and less."

"That's because magic isn't real."

"You know what I am saying. Things that once seemed amazing have lost their spark."

"What brought this on? A moment ago, you were smiling."

"I was just thinking about Izuku. The boy is so full of life and wonder. Everything is special. I worry him. With his powers, a great burdened has been placed on him. I don't want him to grow up and be like me."

 _Is becoming you so bad?_ "Are you going to see him this holiday?"

"Yes, before the tree lighting, I am going over to his home. Inko and Izuku intend to go to the tree lighting as well. We figured we'd walk together."

Years of practice school his facial features into disinterest really came as a gift this moment. The three of them together. A happy little family. Everything would be perfect. He could just see it now. "You like her, don't you?"

"What?" He gasped reaching for his napkin to wipe away the blood that sputtered out of his mouth. "Of course not! Not in that way. She is an old friend who fate has been cruel to."

"You getting her anything?"

"I did ask what she would like and her response was that I have giving her son back his smile and that's all she ever wanted."

"Getting him anything?"

Izuku was not one for material goods. It might have been easier if he was like everyone else. "I am taking him to the spot I used to train in when I first received my quirk. I thought it could become sort of a tradition for us to go there and train….So…you and Hizashi…"

"What about us?"

"Are you two-"

 _Oh God!_ "No!"

"There's nothing wrong if-"

"No! I tolerate very few people and even less to my bed."

"Just asking…don't need to get offensive. I mean you did just ask about Inko and myself."

"That's different!"

"Ok, ok." Raising his hands trying to placate his companion.

Instantly Shouta regretted his outburst as the blue eyes turned down. It wasn't that he was trying to be cruel but his personal life not something he was wanted to talk about. Over the years he had constructed walls that made the Great Wall of China look more like a fence. He had spent his entire life avoiding people, partly due to ridicule for having a quirkless mother and the desire to protect her from cruel intentions, the other from years of general distrust and suspicion. But somehow, even as tall and sturdy as those walls were, two people were able to make their way through. And one of them even into his heart.

"How would you have felt if I told you we were together?" Even as the words left his mouth, Shouta wasn't sure he wanted an answer but Toshinori was as honest as ever.

"Bitter sweet. I'd have to be glad for you on some level; you are my friend after all."

"And the bitter?"

The blond mop just shock back and forth ending the line of questions. He couldn't. Could he? Did he like Shouta? Shouta's heart raced at the possibility. Hizshi always joked that Shouta had some kind of thing for Toshinori. Said it might even be fate that brought them together for the secret Santa. But was it possible for those feeling to be returned? After their nearly month of consistent companionship, it seemed more and more like a reality.

 _I know what to get him._

December 22

"Go the fuck away!" Katsuki screamed at the top of his lungs hoping for the uncertainly to burn along with his airways. That fucking idiot couldn't like him. He just couldn't. What was he? Some kind of maniac freak who got off on the consistent humiliation. Or was it the hope of starting over. Whatever it was, it was way too much for Katsuki's hormonal brain to handle at this moment.

Kirishima and Denki refused to budge from the bedroom. "Look, I know this wasn't what you were expecting but you need to come up with some kind of plan. What are you going to do?"

"I gave you the 20. You figure it out."

Kirishima sighed. Who was this guy fooling? "That's not the problem. It's you and him. And before you even say it's just him think about it. Ever since we met you, this guy has been in the front of your mind!"

"He-"

"Don't deny it! Say what you want about making sure you are number 1 but we think there is more to it than that. Just face it. He's a nice guy."

"And-" Denki walked over to the bedroom wall plastered with photographs. "Why do you still have some from when you were little with him? Now that I look…about half of them have Izuku in them."

"Out!" Smashing his hands together causing an even more spectacular explosion then when they had first entered his room. The two finally put their half of brains together and realized their health might be compromised if they stay for too much longer.

"Just remember to met use at the tree light!"

"Out!"

Finally. A moment of peace. His eye wandered over the room to land on the $20 on his desk. What could they be thinking? How could they even know? Everything from the start of his was fucked up. From the visions to the startling realization that Deku might like him.

Staring at the wall of pictures, the muscle memory of his eyes found his favorite picture. It was of the two of them when they were 5. Katsuki just received his quirk and Izuku still had hope of getting one. There arms around each other hugging smiling like the world was theirs for the taking. Even after all these years. Even after everything he did, it was still his favorite. His other favorite was one taken soon after the Sports festival, at All Might's request. The two of them still bandaged but smiling into the camera, well…Deku was smiling like a fucking idiot, he was smirking.

The sound of the church bells rang in the distance. 12 times. Could it really be that late? Midnight?

Gripping his head, visions flashed in his mind. Standing at the base of a tall building, Katsuki looked around. This blood turning to ice upon seeing a crumbled body, blood pooling around the obviously broken form and the curls of green hair. Just as quick, he was back, sitting on his bed. The clock still striking in the distance. Oh God. "Are these the shadows of the things that will be, or are they shadows of things that may be, only." Throwing the book on his end table across the room did little to ease his heart palpitations. But at least he know had a plan.

December 24

It never ceases to amazed Toshinori how such a simple Christmas cake could turn into such a wonderful treat especially when Inko made it. The cake had been light as had the whipped cream frosting. The strawberries were fresh and the chocolate decorations were homemade. Even a 5 star restaurant's Christmas cake would have had steep competition.

But as the three of them walked to the large pine tree in the middle of the park, sweets still lingering in their mouths, a wave of magic seemed to take over. Maybe it was the freshly fallen snow or the twinkling stars far above or the large crowd of people and among them his friends but still, Toshinori's heart calmed.

Izuku's arms wrapped around Toshnori, giving him a hug before he walked away to meet his friends.

"You seem like you are doing better." Inko smiled up at him. Her round face glowing from the cold.

"I haven't been myself lately, I know."

"No, you haven't. Is it what we talked about?"

"Let's not discuss this in public, please. He's here, you know."

"Right."

As they got closer to they reached their journey's end, the pair knew they were about to part. Toshinori to his group and Inko to see Katsuki's mom. "Inko, thank you. For everything."

"That's what friends are for. Oh and Toshinori, don't let the magic slip away again."

Before he could even say anything, her backside was in front of him as she walked over to her friend. Seeing a gleaming, maybe sober, Hizashi waving his arms, Toshinori made his way over.

The song for this chapter is "Believe". I will post the last chapter tomorrow! Here are the lyrics.

Children sleeping, snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling like bells in the distance  
We were dreamers not so long ago  
But one by one we all had to grow up  
When it seems the magic's slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas day

Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe

Trains move quickly to their journey's end  
Destinations are where we begin again  
Ships go sailing far across the sea  
Trusting starlight to get where they need to be  
When it seems that we have lost our way  
We find ourselves again on Christmas day

Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe [x4]

Just believe


	3. Where are you Christmas?

"Where are you Christmas?"

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off of this!

December 25

Magic. That's what it had to be as Toshinori thought as he walked over to his friends standing at the side of the tree. Everything seemed….perfect from the way the stars glittered in the sky to the chill in the air to the warmth he felt in his soul. Everything seemed just right. Even as he was glomped by Hizashi all he could do was laugh.

"So some has started to have fun already." Smelling only a hint of liquor.

"It wasn't that much. But I do have a bit to share." He pulled out a flask from his jacket shoving it into the large hands.

"No thanks."

"Oooo. You're no fun!"

Looking around, another happy sigh left him seeing many of his co-workers. Midnight and Blood King trying their best not start a snowball fight, even though Blood King was already with a snowball. But his smile left him as there was no sign of Shouta.

"He's running late." Had he been that obvious? "He called and said he was on his way. Had to finish wrapping his secret Santa gift. When Shouta gets here, we can trade gifts." Hizashi taking another swing from his flask.

Even though he his disappoint showed, Toshinori tried to hang on to the feeling of Izuku's arms wrapped around him. The boy really was magic. Everything he did brought out the best in him.

"What are you smiling about?"

Crap. He really needed a better poker face like Shouta. "Just thinking about Izuku."

"Yeah. That kid really loves you. Saw that hug."

"I know. It's weird. Every time he does that, it feels like my heart grown three sizes."

"Let that not be true." The pair turned to see a very bundled up Shouta walking towards them, hands stuffed in his pockets. "You can not afford to have any more health issues. And an enlarged heart is nothing to laugh at." The slight twinkle in his eye showed otherwise.

Had it really been 3 days since he last saw the man? It felt so much longer. But perhaps after their last bout at the restaurant, Shouta needed a little break. "Shouta, my friend, where have you been?"

 _Thinking_.

"You know him!" Blood King wrapping an arm around each of them. "The colder it gets, the less likely he is to leave his sleeping bag! Honestly, I'm surprised its not with you!"

"Shut up you, morons! They are about to light the tree!" Midnight growled not wanting the boys to ruin this magical moment.

"Don't know what she's getting all upset over. Our voices aren't going to affect the tree being lit." A snow ball to the head did shut him up.

As the power clicked on, electricity shot throw the wires illuminating every blub on the tree bringing it to a wondrous glow. Little bubbles of light shown through out the tree making it seem like was enchanted. Unlike many of the other trees in the area that were adorned with the new LED blubs, this tree had the old fashioned looking ones.

"It really is magical, isn't it?" Hizashi closed his eyes as a tradition he created when he was little. At ever tree lighting, you make a wish hoping that the magic of this moment would make it come true. Opening them for a brief moment he eyed Shouta, whose were closed as well.

"Well! Let's get this started!" Leave it to Blood King to ruin the moment.

It was the moment of truth. Shuota calmed his breath as he fingered the small rectangular box in his coat pocket. No this is foolish. Completely and utterly foolish. Did he really want Toshinori to laugh at him? The others would laugh. Or at least Blood King. Hizashi and Midnight might swoon. Toshnori on the other hand…would probably take the gift say thank you and be done with it. He wouldn't laugh at him. It's not in his nature to be cruel. Shouta couldn't. Not here.

"Give me! Give me!" Shouta tried to keep his mind blank and just let the events wash over him as he and Toshinori handed Hizashi his gifts. In the end he a new belt for him while Toshinori picked a tasteful winter scarf decorated with music notes.

After the over dramatic thank you s, Shouta, getting Toshinori's attention, motioned discreetly to the trees in the distances.

Thankfully, the others were far too busy with their own gift unwrapping to notice their exit. Or so they thought.

Hizashi was all smiles as he watched them try to sneak away. "Ok, Hizashi, spill it." Midnight crept up behind him. "What was the principal reaming you out about this time? I know it had to do with the secret Santa."

"Oh. It was nothing."

"Nothing my ass. What did you do?"

"I only made it so certain people picked certain people."

"You rigged the Secret Santa?! What? Were all the names yours?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. It's just some times fate needs a little helping hand."

"Wha-" Then she noticed who was missing. "I can't believe you. If this doesn't work-"

"Oh! It will work. Trust me."

Wow…Seeing the tree all lit up always filled Izuku with warmth no matter how cold it was. He could stand there and look at that tree forever. This time of year was his favorite. Even the worst of enemies seemed to respect the season and harassing ebbed to almost nothingness. It was a time to be thankful and hope for the best in the upcoming year. Even as he aged, Izuku did his best not to let the joy fade away. Every other month people walked around not hearing the laughter or the music but he was going to be dammed if people wouldn't hear it today.

"Izuku! Over here!" Iida waved him over to his group.

Must have been standing there longer than I thought. "Sorry I'm late."

"Well, you can't be early every time." Kirishima lifted the guy up with a huge hug. "Sorry about what happened it the mall." He whispered.

For the past week, Izuku did his best not to think about the moment. "It's not a big deal. Don't worry about it." The last thing he wanted was for his friends to become melancholy over a little misunderstanding. It wasn't like Kacchan would ever find out.

Speaking of Kacchan…There he was bundled up in a black winter coat, heavy snow boots, wearing his normal antagonistic and disgruntled expression. The cheery wrapped gift under his arm completely contrasting with the whole picture.

"Hi-" His words died in his mouth as red eye narrowed. He had made it all of five minutes before, he somehow, managed to piss Kacchan off. Think positive. It's Christmas after all. At least Kacchan hadn't called him names yet.

"Let's get this party started! The tree is lit, it's past 12, it's Christmas! It came all the same. Regardless of some people and their terrible attitudes. Come here, Izuku!" Kirishima placed as funny looking red and white stripped headband with a long candy cane looking stick coming from the middle with something hanging from the end.

His green eyes widened spotting the bunch of green leaves with clusters of tiny white berries. "Thanks, Kirishima but-" To late. He was in his grasp and a nice wet kiss placed on his check.

"See, not so bad. Ok, so who's next?" An explosion boomed right where the hat used to be. Little ashes fell like snow as the poor mistletoe hat was no more.

The appropriate response to an extremely irate Katsuki would be to run or at the very least be in fear for you life. That's logical. Kirishima is anything but logical. Maybe it was his quirk or maybe his lack of brains but he just smiled the whole time Katsuki raged on. "If you wanted the hat, you could have said something." Grinning the whole time.

"I think veins are popping out of his neck."

 _Not good! Not good!_ "Hey guys, it's Christmas. Let's not fight." Izuku thinking fast. Handed Iida his gift. "I wanted to make something practical." He said as he watched Iida open the gift. "It's made of neoprene so it should last longer and it floats so you're good if they ever fall off in the water."

"What a thoughtful present. Thank you." Iida's tall form eclipsed Izuku in a hug. Hugs were nice. Especially when they were filled with love.

Katsuki's outburst forgotten, everyone else exchanged their gifts. The delighted sound of children was like music in the night air. Everyone laughing, hugging and Kirishima, who may or may not have found some liquor, was even singing.

This is the best Christmas ever. Even though Izuku did not receive any gift. He never needed one. Everything had been perfect. The dinner and cake he shared with his mother and his hero, the beautiful tree, to his friends' joyful revelry.

A gloved hand grasped his pulling him away from his friend. A moment of fear gripped him before he turned to gaze at Kacchan. Perhaps then his fear should have increased. But even though Kacchan still looked as disgruntled as always, the murderous aura had dissipated.

He knew better than to ask where they were going. It wasn't like he was going to get an answer anyway. A dark part of his mind tried to warn him of the possible danger of being dragged into the woods by someone who was usually less than kind to him. But still, he felt no danger. For all of Kacchan's faults, he was still a good person deep down.

"This is far enough." Red eyes glared puzzled by the lack of reaction. "You didn't even ask where we were going. Why?"

It had to be the time of year. That was the only explanation. Any other time, he would have asked. "I trust you. You are not a bad person, Kacchan. I don't think, even after all you have done, that you are."

"Maybe I should have gotten you an appointment with a shrink. If you haven't figured it out, I picked your name."

Izuku could always blame it on the cold later as his cheeks turned red. "You didn't need to get me anything. Even if you did get my name."

"You really like this time of year, don't you?"

"Did you know that people used to celebrate the winter solstice even before Christmas? It's the shortest day of the year. They would have feasts, give presents and have fun because they knew soon the days would start to get longer again."

"I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Even though everything looks dead, it's not. It's just waiting to start over. It was like the winter solstice was the end and the beginning of something new. It gives the world a chance to change. Now that Christmas falls at this time of year, I think it's been amplified." It was nerdy, he knew but it was the truth. Every winter his life was rearranged and his world changed.

"You've changed."

"Huh?"

Taking a deep breath, Kacchan started. "You've changed. Not in a bad way but you've changed. Not sure if it's age or what. Or maybe I changed and I didn't notice it until now."

"Kacchan…"

Wordlessly, a small rectangular box, about the size of a book, was extended to him. Not shoved or forced like he might have expected but carefully left in the air, waiting to be received. Gingerly, taking care as if it was the most precious thing on the earth, Izuku took the box and began to unwrap in.

From the corner of his eye, Izuku watched Kacchan's expression. Complete peace and perhaps a bit of uncertainty filled his face. Maybe since they were alone, he could let his mask slip.

Inside, laid a metal picture a three oval slots. The first oval contained a picture from their youth. The two of them, no older than 5, hugging and smiling. Underneath it inscribed "Past". The second oval held a snapshot from the Sports Festival, even bandaged Izuku's smile was contagious. Beneath it said "Present". The third, however, was empty. "Future" pressed into the metal.

A lump caught in his throat, Izuku couldn't speak for a moment. He had never thought of Kacchan capable of such a sincere gesture. A tear leaked out overwhelmed by the emotions. "Kacchan, thank you."

"In five years, I want to a picture there of us." Snow crunched under his boots as Kacchan walked up to Izuku pushing him against a tree. "I do not know what the future holds but it is for us to write." Pulling out a sprig of mistletoe from his pocket, he held the green foliage over their heads. "I think this means I get a kiss."

Before Kacchan out lean in, Izuku's arms were around him, pulling him close. Their lips smashing together. Picture frame and mistletoe like were forgotten as each took the other in their arms.

Reluctantly, they were forced to pull away, the white fog of their breath coating each other's face. "I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me"

"You will try, at least, Kacchan. I don't expect this to be everyday."

"Yeah. I'm not the jolly type. More like Bah, humbug."

Izuku didn't even dignify it with a responds as he pulled Kacchan back to him.

Unbeknownst to the pair in the woods, many eyes were feasting upon them.

"Man, look at them go!"

"Should we stop them before they like get frostbite in their junk?"

"I'm stopping them if Katsuki touches him in a no-no spot!"

"A no-no spot? How old are you?"

"Does anyone else feel bad about spying on them?"

"If I felt bad, I wouldn't have my phone out."

"Ok, I'm cold and those two at least have each other keep them warm. Let's head back."

The groups silently retreated without the couple being the wiser.

 _This is stupid_. Shouta thought as he led his friend deeper into the woods. _It's never going to work. He will laugh._

"So where exactly are we going? Toshinori asked looking around at the dense winter foliage of the evergreen trees.

His friend might be the trusting type but even he had some suspicions. "There is no true destination. I just wanted to get away from everyone else."

"So why exactly do we need to be away from them?"

"Gift-giving is not something I like to do in public."

Toshinori could understand that. Shouta had always been the secretive type. Gift-giving was no exception in his mind. "So I take it you were my secret Santa? Is that why you've been following me around all month?" The thought that Shouta was only around to know about a good gift was like a knife in his chest. This past month had been one of the happiest he could remember. Each day he looked forward to seeing his friend.

"At the start of this I asked if I could give a gift card. But that was not the point of this. Part of the whole experience he said was to get to know each other. As you know I've spent most of my life avoiding people. Very few have been able to break through my walls. Only two in recent memory. Hizashi is one of them."

"And the other?"

Shouta just stared at Toshinori. No words were spoken but still the look in his eyes made the blood rush to Toshinori's face. Swallowing a bit of blood that came up he tried to speak but he could not break the spell he was now under.

"I'm not good at giving gifts. Too much effort but this time, I thought it was worth it." Bringing out the small rectangular box from his coat pocket he handed it over to Toshinori.

He eyed the box. It was small, no bigger than a credit card. Wrapped in shiny green and red wrapping paper, he brought the box to his ear and shook it. A light jingle echoed in his ear.

"The point of a gift is to open it."

His heart raced as he pulled back the pretty paper revealing a plain-looking box. The type of cheap box on gets at the dollar store. Whatever was inside, while not expensive, took a lot of thought. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the lid. Looking inside he was more puzzled than when he started to unwrap. Inside lying at the bottom of the box was a key. A normal sized key. Not the type used for small padlocks but for a door to a house.

Picking up the silver key, he looked it over once more. "I don't understand." His blue eyes trying to find anything unusual about it.

"What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like a regular key. So what's it to?"

"We live very lonely lives. You and I. We each must face the world but we do not have to do it alone. This key is to my place. You may use it whenever you feel like it or don't use it at all"

"Why? Why this? You could have gotten me anything."

"I didn't know what to get you. But there was always something about you that fascinated me. At first I thought it was your overblown personality, that you thought you were better than others. But that was only my delusion and loneliness. Over the past month I found you to be more human then I could have ever imagined. Hizashi joked about how much I thought of you and everyday when I would go out with you, he'd ask how my date went. I didn't understand it. Not until a few days ago when you asked about him and I. And when I asked about you and Inko. Thought of you with her…."

Toshnori was speechless. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined those feelings. Don't' let the magic slip away. That's what she said. That's what this was. The feeling of complete wonder and disbelief. Your heart racing as the world becomes bright and new. Keep it in your heart. "So what are we now?" He didn't want to break the spell but he knew come morning it might. The holidays always seemed to do that to people. One minute they love you, the next it's the cold shoulder.

"I'm not sure what you'd call it. So whatever the word is, I'd like to give it a try. I understand if this is too sudden or if you are not interested."

"I just never thought-no-I'd like to give it a try."

Suddenly a bunch of snow splattered on Shouta's head. The white fluff mixing with his dark hair. Shimmying deeper into his scarves, he scolded Toshinori. "It's not funny!" He shivered.

Trying to hold in his laughter, he brushed the snow off of his head. He couldn't understand why it was so funny. But as close as they were, their breath mingling, they leaned in a little closer. The cold, chapped lips meeting for the briefest of moments.

"I think that was our first kiss." Toshinori looked away, face flush from the cold and embarrassment. He needed to look anywhere but at Shouta. It was then he noticed dangling from the branch the deposited the snow was a sprig of mistletoe.

"Hoe did that get there?" Pointing to the out of place plant. "I'm sure it wasn't there when we arrived."

The hair's on the back of Shouta neck bristled and not from the cold. People always said he was like a cat. Could pick a rat out a mile away and always had this creepy habit of being able to sneak up on people. Of course, most were alluding to is aloof nature but in that farce, he was able to discern little hints of mischief.

"Hizashi…"

"Huh? Are you alright?"

Dark eyes pin pointed as they pored over the forest for anything that might be him. A bit of blond hair, that annoying jacket, the smell of liquor, anything! Steadying his breath, he expanded his senses, taking in all the forest had to offer. Rejecting the presence next to him proved more difficult than at first anticipated. His heart was not completely in the hunt. Half wanted back to the man standing next to him. That little part rememinding him that as annoying as Hizashi was, he was harmless. But no! This man must be found. He dared to encroach on this magical moment.

THERE! Flinging his straps, he trapped a receding ankle pulling it into the clearing. "Hey? What's the big idea?" Hizashi had the gall to be offended. How could he be offended? He was the one intruding!

"Hizashi." Toshinori needed to stay quiet but of course the man would not. "What are you doing here?"

Hizashi was never known for this poker face. "Oh you know. I thought it would be a good time to go for a walk. It's lovely weather after all."

"Hizashi…" Blood shot eyes widened as he caught sight of the small device in his hand. "You were recoding us." Between Toshinori's bewildered expression and the splatter of blood projected from the mouth, an almost primal instinct took over Shouta. Whatever, one may call what they were now, Toshinori was his to protect from harm and ridicule. "You…"

"Oh, come on guys! No harm done. It's not like we were going to splash it across the news or anything!" Hizashi's hand flew to this mouth as he backed away.

"We?" Toshinori's tan skin paled to match the surrounding snow.

"Who did you send those pictures to?" Back hunched ready to attack.

"Just Midnight and Blood King! Now comes on guys! Relax!" Feet turned ready to make a run for his life. "Wait! Don't you want your gift? I got you Shouta." Quickly he handed over the present.

Eyeing it like it might be a bomb, he briefly thought of throwing it back in Hizashi's face. Maybe if Toshinori wasn't there, he might. But he needed to look like a civilized person in front of him. "What the fuck is this!?" He screamed regarding the contents of the box.

"Let me see." More blood shot out of his mouth upon seeing the box filled with condoms and lube.

"Oh, come on! Don't give me that look. Now they will be put to good use! Hey maybe next time I can get you guys some bondage gear or maybe a swing!" At some point in his life, Hizashi should have learned when to shout up. Sadly, it was too late for that regret.

"I knew you should have gotten him a gag!"

"A gag? How about some rope? Tying him to a tree till morning sounds like a good idea to me."

"Belts and scarves will work just fine!"

Hizashi's mad dash for his life and dignity did nothing to stop his persistent pursuers. Even his screams for help did not garner any sort of attention as the only other occupants of the forest were too busy enjoying each other's company and the prospect of a bright new future.

This was such a rush job! Here's what happened! I'm sitting at the holiday breakfast on Friday and "Where are you Christmas" starts to play. Instantly, I picture Shouta and Toshinori talking/confessing in the snow. Came home and started to write this! I am not adding the lyrics to this song because just reading them will not to it any justice. I highly recommend you listening to those three songs. They are the best and truly capture the feeling of the season.

Izuku, I hope you enjoyed this fic because Power Play will be updated this week and you will not be smiling at all!

I do plan on redoing this fic next December and if there is anything you think I should add or whatnot please review to tell me. But flames will keep me warm through the winter.

To everyone around the world. I hope love, peace and happiness find you not only at this time of year but all year round.

Till next time. Write on and live the write life!


End file.
